The Roads We Choose
by zeloismymj
Summary: "Is this Tori's doing?" Jade tugged on one of Andre's locs and chuckled. "Vega's got balls. Even I know not to mess with you and your beloved hair. You're worse than Be..." Jade paused abruptly and dropped his hair like it was on fire. OR, the messy aftermath of a breakup and the friends that help you discover yourself.
1. Chapter 1: Chilli and Coke

**I don't even know where this is going I'm really just going with it tbh. Actually I had an idea annnnd, this is the product. Haven't seen it yet in fan fiction land so I'm excited to 'introduce' it :)) It's all planned out in my head I just hope it translates well on paper.**

_T.V Show:__ Victorious:_

_Pairings:__ Jade/Beck, Andre/ Tori, Cat/ Robbie*_

_SUMMARY:__ " You proposed?!" "Yeah... it was... a disaster to say the least". Or, the gang's lives from teens to adults and all the trials and tribulations along the way._

_Don't own_

Chapter 1: Chilli and Coke

"You proposed?!' Jade shrieked uncharacteristically her jaw dropping to reveal her blood red tongue piercing.

She was met with a raised eyebrow from Andre and composed herself.

"I mean... you proposed?' she said nonchalantly. Andre chuckled, he knew his friend well and could tell that she was excited beyond believe but played along.

"Yeah..." he ran his hands through his now locs. After high school he had decided he needed a change and he dyed them a lighter brown while also deadlocking them. After three years, they were almost to his back.

"How'd it go?" Jade prodded she was on the edge of her seat here and he was giving her nothing! Usually she wouldn't care (because well, this was Tori Vega he was proposing to and Jade was never keen on the younger Vega; or the older one for that matter) but this was one of her closest friends and he was acting like he was describing a traffic light to her and not possibly one of the most life altering decisions he would ever make in his life.

"Well..."

"Good well, or bad well?"

"Bad. She got mad and s-"

Jade's eyes widened and she smirked. So it looked like Tori hadn't said yes to Andre's proposal after all.

"What did she say Andre?"

"It's more about what she did." Andre touched his hair again and Jade glanced at him. Was that ... chilli in his dreads or were her eyes playing tricks on her?

"Is this Tori's doing?" Jade tugged on one of Andre's locs and chuckled. "Vega's got balls. Even I know not to mess with you and your beloved hair. You're worse than Be..."

Jade paused abruptly and dropped his hair like it was on fire. Even just speaking his name brought back sour memories and she did not need that at the moment. It was like he was engraved in her. Every little thing she did made her remember him. The way his eyes lit up when he was pleased (usually she was the cause of this because she is-was the light of his life and because it's freakin' Jade West and she's gorgeous. She bit her lip and tucked her feet into the soft brown couch. It was old, her mother had bought it for her when she moved into the apartment but Andre had hated it and they had fought a battle before he finally allowed her to put it in the living room. He thought it was tacky and made the place look unkempt; she thought it was comfortable and made the place look ... well like a studio apartment. They had somehow finally agreed to the decorations about the house and it was a mix of blacks, purples and reds- mainly the walls (Andre of course, and because it reminded Jade of blood so it was ok).

Andre snapped his hands in front of his best friend and waited patiently for her to react. He knew what she was going through; he had been the one she cried to the day of The Breakup and he remembered the nights he would come home to see her cuddled with Cat silently watching Snow White. She would never get to the ending only to the part where Snow would eat the apple. If for some reason Cat continued she would blank out or silently cry and re watch the prince saving Snow over and over. At first he didn't understand why she could never finish the movie. But Andre was smart and he caught on. Jade had this way of relating everything to something else and he guessed it was something to do with Beck. He never questioned it and the so the others accepted it also. It was an unspoken rule and no one every brought it up again. In fact, they never brought up Beck again. If it was done accidentally, they would quickly change the subject before the deafening silence that was sure to follow came. It could get so tense and uncomfortable that the group had quickly learnt not to bring it up- ever.

"I'm... I'm good Andre finish your story." Jade snapped, it missed its usual bite and Andre knew she was just covering up her emotions. She meant no harm.

"Iight so I get made reservations to Maestro's right? But it turns out Tori thought I said Wanda's! So she went to Sunset Blvd and I'm almost there when I get a call telling me that if I'm even one minute late she's going to leave. So I told her that I was already there and I didn't see her car parked anywhere and she goes Wanda's doesn't have a car park you know that, I took a cab'. And then I started laughing and explained to her that I was at Maestro's which she didn't think was very funny. So, I drive over to Wanda's because she refused to come to Maestro's and then we start talking and it was just like old times Jade! I thought it was time and she looked so beautiful..." Andre starts to smile and Jade rolls her eyes. For such a large guy he could be the biggest sap sometimes. She looked at him with his faraway look in his eyes and sighed. That had been her once. All bright eyes and bushy tailed about love. Thinking it was brilliant and lovely and all the clichés she would never dare admit aloud.

"So?" Jade gestured impatiently at Andre. "What happened next?"

"I got on my knees and took out the ring and asked her to become Mrs Andre Harris." He shrugged sheepishly. "I may or may not have bumped into the table causing it to spill my coke all over the floor."

Jade coughed hiding a laugh; this just wasn't Andre's day.

"Then, she got up and-"

Jade interrupted sticking her hand out on Andre's shoulder, "Let me guess, she poured the drink on you then flicked some chilli in your hair? Pretty cliché if you ask me but alright."

"No... In fact she picked up the chilli and flung it in my face then, she poured her Fruitopia down my pants." Andre shot back smugly.

This time, Jade didn't hold back her laugh, ignoring Andre's annoyed look, she laughed for a full minute before winding down. She had to give it to Vega, the girl had guts. She had finally grown up and stopped letting people walk all over her. She knew that Vega had it in her all it took was a little jealousy and she went full out psycho chick.

"So..." Jade picked up a pillow on the couch and squished it to her chest. "What now, where do the two of you stand?"

Andre sighed and tied his locs into a ponytail. He was tired of this day and just wanted the day to be over but he knew that Jade wouldn't let it go until she had heard the whole story. This whole thing with Tori would have gone perfectly well and he could have been with his fiancée now but no! Nothing could ever go his way! It all began back in high school.

_ FLASHBACK_

_**JUNE, 2011**_

_They were best friends._

_Only friends._

_Andre wanted to be more but Tori wanted to take it slow. It was an unspoken agreement and the two learned to adjust. Andre had to try harder sometimes but for the most part he was well adjusted. It wasn't until after their graduation that he realized that he couldn't adjust. Not anymore._

_All his life he had been adjusting:_

_**Oh, you and dad can't afford basketball camp? Sure I guess playing in the driveway with my boys is the same...**_

_**You mean you're editing me out of the song even though I wrote it? It's cool ... I mean I guess its fine with me.**_

_He wasn't going to take it anymore. _

_So, he told Tori in a burst of confidence that he was deeply and madly in love with her and she had replied that she was into him also. Everything had been going well for them it was almost like their life was a Disney Channel Movie. Andre had been signed to a major record label and an album was in the works. Things for Tori weren't really going as planned, she had gotten minor gigs at small nightclubs but her career hadn't really taken off. It didn't really bother Tori though because she realized quickly that she did not like lime light as much as she thought but rather preferred attending small red carpet events with Andre her and there. She was also attending University of Berkley and loved it! The only thing that was hard even a little challenging for the couple was living arrangements. Their friends who were attending the same school as Tori and currently auditioning for minor parts in countless shows were living in two story semi detached flat. Jade and Beck were living in the top and Cat and Robbie were living in the bottom. There was an opening in one a street away from them and Andre wanted to get it but Tori wasn't so sure._

_This ended up causing many arguments and bumps in the road. They ended up living with their friends. It was uncomfortable but at least they weren't homeless. _

_Since Robbie was off to Milan for a fashion shoot, (aspiring photographer, some work in museums), Tori and Cat were staying together. Jade and Beck had an extra room and rented it out to Andre so he could help them with the rent. Beck ended up leaving (long story) and then it was just Andre and Jade. They had always been close and this was no different than their childhood days when they were best friends. His mother and Jade's were best friends after his had delivered Jade they had had play dates and countless birthdays together. Contrary to popular belief, Jade West had not always been a locked room. Situations in her life had caused her to become that way and there were only a few people who knew that. Beck had been one but had clearly not taken his job seriously. Andre was also one. Him and Jade were not in love no, far from it they just had an extraordinary friendship; he knew her like a sister. He also knew that her and Beck were meant to be and that God knew it also and this little 'separation' or as Jade liked to call it, 'he's disgusting and I don't want to talk about it' period between his two friends would pass and all would be happy once more. Andre was a firm believer in love and happy endings. Jade said he had a fairytale complex and Tori said he was a sap but he knew that he was just a romantic._

_Speaking of Tori, she had started to become distant and cold. Andre was putting more into the relationship than he was receiving. Jade was saying he had wasted his time and that he should just give up but he didn't. Andre wasn't sure what it was but he was still trying to make the relationship work. All you need is love (yes The Beatles song,) was his motto and just like The Beatles he believed him and Tori would go down in history._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Andre!" her fingers in front of Andre's eyes to get him out of his daze.

He shook his head and smiled at her sadly. "I don't know Jade, I mean I thought she would say yes!"

"Why exactly did she say no again?"

"Because," and unexpected voice retorted, "it wasn't the right time."

Tori stepped into the apartment and shut the door behind her. Jade sighed, they really should lock the door more often the world was a scary place these days.

"W-What're you doing here T?" Andre stammered outstanding to his feet.

It was going to be a long night.

**Annnnnnd, there you go!**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I would love to get some reviews about your feelings about the story! The next chapter is being written as we speak. I know Cat&Robbie haven't really been involved but they will be! And by the way every chapter will be more focused on one specific character but will still involve the others. Well, that's how I'm trying to make it. **

**Have a nice night/morning/afternoon where ever you are :)**

**See you in chapter two.**

**Track For this Chapter: A& E - Clean Bandit**


	2. Chapter 2: Tears and Roomies

**This chapter was very easy for me to write but the Tori parts were a little hard. With all that said, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh and sorry for the late update last week was exam week and it was quite hectic. That said, I really will try and stick to the update a week promise**

**T.V Show: Victorious:**

**Pairings: Jade/Beck, Andre/ Tori, Cat/ Robbie***

**SUMMARY: " You proposed?!" "Yeah... it was... a disaster to say the least". Or, the gang's lives from teens to adults and all the trials and tribulations along the way.**

**Don't own**

* * *

Tori Vega was a good person. She gave to the needy, fed the poor and regularly visited Sick Kids in order to bring joy to the children in the ICU. She knew (not from personal experience of course) how sad and lonely it could become in there. Would she ever brag about it? Of course not! Tori believed that bragging only took away from the good you were doing. So, she tried not to speak at all about her works of good. Tori was also the kind of person who believed everyone had a little bit of good in them. Even the most vile and evil people. It just so happened that for some it was deep down in their hearts (which were definitely not black just charred from lack of use). To Tori, everyone was good and kind in their own way.

Even Jade West.

So when her boyfriend had told her about their childhood days she wasn't surprised. She knew the self proclaimed 'witch' was really not a bad person. What she hadn't accounted for was just how deep the friendship was between her lover and her frenemy (she says they're friends but Jade would say otherwise) was.

So yeah, Tori Vega was a good person. But, she was also human. And the very human Tori Vega was extremely, undoubtedly, jealous of Jade West.

And so that was why at 9:15 on a Sunday night, she was standing in Jade's living room trying to make some sense of all her thoughts.

She was abruptly pushed back into reality when Andre spoke. She raised her eyebrows at him, causing the 22 year old to speak again.

"Wasn't the right time?" Andre repeated slowly. He wasn't sure why his girlfriend was standing in his home or how she got in for that matter but hey, if this was how she was choosing to discuss the matter then fine.

Tori took a step closer to Andre and looked him square in the eyes.

"Do you really want to marry me Andre?" She said this so quietly that Andre wasn't even sure he had heard her correctly. He raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to answer but hesitated.

"Exactly." Tori breathed. Her tone was cold, emotionless and hard. She sounded like she could care less about his unspoken words but her eyes betrayed her. They shone with unshed tears and Andre could see they were saying everything Tori hadn't dared to utter. She was scared; scared that Andre didn't love her anymore. His heart broke as he realized just how much she believed this. Pulling her into a hug, he ignored her lame attempts at pushing him away and held her tightly.

She was now sobbing into his clothes, soaking the Nike shirt until there were no more tears to cry. She then pulled back and held his face at a distance.

"You can't always _fix_ everything Andre!" Tori half yelled, hiccuping. "Giving me a ring and asking me to marry you won't fix us Andre! We need to sit down and talk. Sit down and -_hic_- and be together, Andre I miss you. "

With that came another flurry of tears and Jade had to roll her eyes. Though the couple was having a bumpy ride at the moment, she knew they were going to make it, (This was Tori and Andre for goodness sake! The nice girl and the sickly sweet guy; they were basically a bad sitcoms dream) and was annoyed at the fact that they had to make everything so dramatic. Some people were so theatrical she thought shaking her head.

Outwardly, she was showing annoyance at the couple's affections but inwardly, was yearning for what Andre and Tori had. Tori could open herself to Andre completely never having to worry about what he was thinking because no matter what he was on her side. Jade had always wanted that with Beck. She knew he had never judged her but sometimes she wondered if he was on her side. Closer to The Breakup, it had seemed like he was willing to take her side less and less. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Jade turned her attention back to the young couple. Tori was now smiling as Andre whispered something in her ear.

"I know that look!" Jade said accusingly to Tori, "Something big is about to happen and judging from the look on Tori's face, I won't like it."

Tori was shocked at how much Jade had come to know her but was also a little flattered. Maybe all her attempts at a friendship with Jade hadn't gone to waste after all.

She lowered her eyes sheepishly. "Um... well since you've pretty much figured it out we might as well tell you now."

"Go on..."

"Andre and Cat are going to switch rooms!" Tori rushed out. She said this so quickly that Jade was almost not able to catch it.

Almost.

Looking back from Andre to Tori she started to shake her head.

"No."

"Jade, please?"

"No way man, Cat is one of my best friends and all but no. Freaking. Way." Jade could only take so much of the tiny redhead and having her around 24/7 was borderline unbearable.

Andre turned to Jade and sighed. "Fine, I guess Tori will just have to come here _every single day."_

Jade's eyes widened when she realized what that meant. Andre thought she would be bothered because though she and Tori were becoming somewhat friends she still hadn't fully embraced the Latina. Though that was part of the problem, it really was not it. The real problem was that Jade did not want to be stuck with people who were going to be sucking face twenty four seven of hugging, touching, giggling and just doing anything even a little romantic. She could feel herself giving in with each loving look Tori threw at Andre. It made her** sick**.

"Please Jade?" Tori said hopefully. She truly believed that the move would fix her relationship and right now Jade had the key to her future. Jade saw the hope and decided to use it to her advantage.

"You know what would make Cat moving in just a little less painful? Having a nice new car to drive in." Jade smiled sweetly at Tori and knew she had her in her trap.

"Fine, fine! You can take Alicia for the week but have her back next Sunday by midnight." Jade suppressed rolling her eyes at Tori's annoying insistence on calling her car by an actual name and just snickered instead.

"Sure, whatever. Tell Cat to move in whenever I'll be home all day today. "With a wave in Tori's direction she sauntered of to her room.

"I'm so excited!" Tori squealed. She pulled Andre out of the apartment all the while making plans of their new life together.

* * *

"Oh and I bought this one at Trader Joe's! It smells so good like... liquid bananas!" Cat paused for a breath and Jade seized the opportunity.

"Listen Cat, I would love to sit and talk _Organica Shampoo_ all day, really I would but, uh I made this vow see, that I would never get accompanied with more than eight shampoo's a day so looks like I have to go." Jade said lamely.

That wasn't one of her better lies but this was Cat she was speaking to. She could have given the excuse of having to wash her pet unicorn and Cat would have probably complied. Actually, she was growing up, as much as Jade didn't want to agree, since high school had ended, Cat had grown up. Her being with Robbie had been a huge part of that growing. Of course she was still the silly, bubbly Cat she knew and loved but she was now a little less innocent and understood that life wasn't always rainbows and puppies but she still had that joy and of course her signature red velvet hair.

"Aww okay Jade." Cat moved towards the paler girl and pulled her into a hug surprisingly tight for her small frame. "Thanks for switching rooms with Tori, I really missed it being just us."

Jade hugged the smaller girl back and smiled despite herself. Even though she and Cat weren't always very close, the later years of their high school career had made them quite good friends and Jade had many times sought refuge in the smaller girls company. She would never say it out loud but Cat was one of the reasons Jade had not given up on many days. She bumped her friends shoulder and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Maybe this new little arrangement wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**So… How was it?**

**I really enjoyed writing Cat/Jade friendship. In the show Jade just barely tolerates her but I fast forwarded and made Cat a little less ditsy and well, stupid and made her a bit more realistic. I like their (Jade/Cat) dynamic a lot. Next chapter brings possible ex boyfriend into the mix? I don't know... read to find out!**

**Oh and thank you to,**

SuperVictoriousAndGleeFan

Trance Starr

asian fusion-tike

Jeremy Shane

Bade lover

bade

**For reviewing! And also the follows and favorites! THAAAANKS SO MUCH**

**It really means a lot and I'm so glad you like it:)**


	3. Chapter 3: Milan and Neon

**So this chapter is hopefully going to reveal some thing's to y'all! Enjoy :)**

T.V Show: Victorious:

Pairings: Jade/Beck, Andre/ Tori, Cat/ Robbie*

SUMMARY: " You proposed?!" "Yeah... it was... a disaster to say the least". Or, the gang's lives from teens to adults and all the trials and tribulations along the way.

Don't own

* * *

Living with Cat was not at all like Jade imagined. She thought the small girl would constantly chat her up and overstay her welcome quickly. It was quite the opposite. Jade didn't want to admit it but residing with Cat was almost ... fun.

For instance, her mood was easy to decipher. Everyday Cat would post inspirational quotes all around the house, it could be the toaster, fridge, or even on the mirrors; Cat wanted you to be inspired in everything you did. If she was unhappy, she would post dark and griping poems on only the living room TV and Jade would know to give her space or bring some lemon frosted bibble home. They had fallen into a comfortable routine. Jade didn't even mind Cat's strawberry-apple scented soaps and her constant baking, so her house always smelt like a bakery but it was a small price to pay for the delicious food. Jade had even started learning some of Cat's best recipes. Who knew? One day she might need to make her own 'Lover-Dove Upside Down Titsu Cake'.

This morning was no different than the others. Cat had left three particularly uplifting quotes on the _bathroom mirror, the kitchen taps and on the black welcome mat. _

"_Don't stress yourself thinking about your wrong decisions in life. Sometimes, bad decision can turn into something good."_

_The more difficulties one has to encounter, within and without, the more significant and the higher in inspiration his life will be." - Horace Bushnell_

"_You are never too old to set another goal or to dream a new dream."_

So, Jade was surprised when she walked down the three steps separating her room the living room, and saw Cat lying face down in the couch her body racked with sobs. She rushed over to the smaller girl and gently lifted her face. Her eyes were puffy and rimmed in red and there were tears streaming down her face.

"Cat?" Jade whispered softly. "What's wrong?"

Cat bit her bottom lip to try and stop it shaking. It was no use. The tears came faster and louder now.

"R-R-Robbie was supposed to Skype with me yesterday but he didn't! I called his phone and his manager, Tasha? Y-Y-Yeah she said he's really sick. They've admitted him to the hospital but she won't tell me what's wrong and- "Cat stopped abruptly and covered her face with her hands. Her body was still but Jade could still sense the tears falling. She pulled the tiny red head into a fierce hug and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Hey, hey," Jade started, her voice was small and she spoke with an almost maternal softness. "Cat, listen to me, I'm not going to say it's nothing because if he was admitted to the hospital it's something but, " Jade paused sighing, she knew she might regret what she was about to say and needed courage, "A wise person once told me that, we control our own fate and right now, your boyfriend is sick in a hospital halfway around the world an it's obviously tearing you apart so I suggest you do something about it rather than staining my couch with heart wrenching sobs."

Jade gently pushed Cat of her bosom and tucked her scarlet locks behind her ear. "Do you understand me Cat?"

Cat sniffled and wiped at her nose. It disgusted Jade to no end and she considered telling her to get a tissue but let the matter pass; it was acceptable just this once.

"Are... are you saying that I should," Cat paused to wipe at the last of the tears cascading down her face. "That, I should go and see Robbie?" She said the last part in shock stunned that Jade would suggest something so impulsive and caring.

"I didn't say that, I only gave you a message. Interpret it how you may."

Cat pulled away from Jade and clutched her yellow cushion to her chest. Upon her arrival, she had quickly told Jade that it was her thinking cushion and had given it its own spot on the couch. It looked drastically out of place but Jade allowed it, after all it brought Cat serenity. Right now Jade was eyeing the pillow warily. She had not yet seen it in power and was hoping that this time, if only for today it would work. Cat needed someone to help her with decisions and she wasn't sure she should be the one to.

"I... I think," Cat started cautiously.

She never got to finish her sentence; they were interrupted by Andre and Tori who quickly assessed the situation and decided that they would come back another time. Unluckily for them, Jade thought otherwise. She got off the couch, walked briskly to the young couple and whispered the situation to them in order not to disturb Cat's much needed 'thinking process'. They followed her back to the couch where Cat, now calm, turned to them.

"I'm going to Milan." Cat said quietly. She smiled a watery smile and pulled them all into a group hug. The others simply complied and hugged their tiny friend back.

Once they had all been released from the hug, Jade started thinking, how in the world did Cat realistically expect to get half way around the world in a matter of days? Her parents were hippies (Cat called them loveable and free spirited, Jade had her own opinions), who ran an organic produce shop and while they had a lot of money, Cat was very clear to Jade that she was unwilling to ask them or anything she did not desperately need. They had given birth to Cat and her brother in their old age and had lavished them with toys and whatever else they needed, so they now proclaimed these years as their 'take back years' meaning they were trying to live their lives to the best and fullest extent before they met their maker. Cat knew that they would give in to her and happily provide the money but she did not want to ask. Jade could ask her father who had finally accepted his daughter's career choices after realizing how serious she was but, to go into the house where her late mother's spirit haunted everything was daunting and she just didn't have the strength. That really left no other choices. While Jade was in deep thought about her and Cat's financial situation, Andre, Tori and Cat were also deep in discussion.

"Are you sure about this Andre?" Cat asked warily. She knew he was kind and just about the most generous person you could ever encounter and did not want to take advantage. She giggled a little at the thought of her, small and girly taking advantage of the large and muscular Andre. He saw her chuckle and smiled back.

"Cat, of course I want to do this. Robbie's my friend too you know. "Andre coughed and continued. He might not have been doing this for the reasons Cat thought but he was doing it all the same.

Cat tackled Andre and wrapped her hands around him in a tight hug before squealing loudly and alerting Jade.

"Jadey, Jadey! Andre's going to pay! We can go to Milan now!" The redhead bounced excitedly and only stopped when Jade gave her a side look. She knew it was Jade's your-happiness-is-causing-me-internal-pain look and quickly exchanged her bouncing for excited giggling instead.

"Whoa now, I didn't say you and Jade were going to Milan." André raised his eyebrow at cat who pouted immediately. "I didn't say it because... we're all going to Milan!"

If Jade was excited by the news she did not show it. Cat continued to giggle and this time could not contain herself, she bounced on the couch. Tori sprang up and wrapped her arms around Andre kissing him deeply. This caused Jade to cough dramatically and only gain more PDA from the couple. She pushed them away in mock disgust but was smiling. She was actually getting excited for the trip.

* * *

_"Ciao passeggeri, questa è la tua lingua pilota. Voglio ringraziarvi per aver scelto Air Italia. Siamo sbarcati e le porte si apriranno presto. Spero che tutti avevano un grande volo e avere un buon soggiorno nel nostro meraviglioso paese. Godetevi."_

_"Hello passengers, this is your pilot speaking. I want to thank you for choosing Air Italy. We have landed and the doors will be opening soon. I hope you all had a great flight and have a good stay in our wonderful country. Enjoy. "_

The plane ride had been very... interesting to say the least. A baby no more than two years old had been taking its first trip and would not stop crying. Unfortunately for Jade, its mother was seated in between her and Cat and they had an amplified version of what Andre and Tori were hearing five rows ahead. After much persuasion from Cat, (and the child's mother) Jade accompanied Cat in singing a lullaby for the poor weeping child. Other passengers had allowed them, also fed up with the child's constant cries and willing to try anything. The girls had harmonized to a song Jade had taught Cat for the times when she too was overcome with tears and needed relief.

_I'll always love you and make you happy,  
If you will only say the same.  
But if you leave me and love another,  
You'll regret it all some day_

_You are my sunshine my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear how much I love you  
So please don't take my sunshine away_

_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
I was peeping through the bars._

You are my sunshine my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear how much I love you  
So please don't take my sunshine away

They sang it softly and slowly, and the child had resisted at first but after singing the entire song twice, had closed its eyes and napped. The plane had cheered, (quietly of course) for the dynamic duo and they had each been given a two hundred euro in gift cards and certificates from the flight attendants for their work. Jade was pleased because she would be able to spend less money and Cat was happy with the attention.

"I can't believe we're even here. Like _right now_, at this moment!" Cat chirped as she pulled on her bright pink suitcase. She was the only one who had her luggage; the others who had opted for using regular black ones instead of the neon colored ones Cat had sweetly offered them were regretting it a little now. They patiently waited for the luggage belt to go around so they could inspect the bags again and try to find theirs.

Jade saw hers at the other side of the claim and indicated to her friends that she was going to get it. She walked fast; narrowly avoiding what would have been a bloody collided with an old man's cane. She rolled her eyes at his slowness but her heart went out to the poor guy. The younger lady next to him was chatting up a storm and he looked like he wanted to escape. Jade flashed him a sympathetic smile despite herself and he winked back. Oddly enough, it didn't seem creepy or gross but rather fatherly. Walking away from the mismatched pair, she made her way to where she had seen her suitcase and realized that it was no longer there. She looked frantically around and saw that it was now standing next to the benches across from where her friends were. She swiftly walked to them with a questioning look.

"How did this get here?"

The gang shrugged and Cat tipped her head to the side confused also. "We turned around to look for you and then it was there... ohh! Jadey maybe this is magic!"

Jade lifted and eyebrow and smirked. "Whatever Cat, let's just grab a cab so we can get to our hotel. This day has won me out."

No sooner had the gang started their way out of Terminal 7 had someone started yelling after them.

"Excuse me!" They could hear the man's annoyed calls and turned around. "Excuse me! That's my bag!"

Each of the shocked gasps that met the man were for different reasons but sounded exactly the same. Once he also realized the people he had come face to face with, he paled and tucked a stray hair behind his ear.

Jade was the first to speak; broken out of her daze she called out in a hoarse voice.

"Beck?"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Sorry to do this but it was the only way I could end the chapter without making it too long or giving away a lot of the next chapter. I'm really getting into the story now! Don't worry, every character described in this chapter really has a point in the future chapters trust me!**

**So... are y'all ready for some bade? How do you think Jade will react? Like it? Don't like it? Tell me what you think :)**

**And as always, thank you to those who reviewed the previous chapters. I don't do this solely for the reviews but they sure are nice :) **

**Track for this Chapter **

_**Yesterday - The Beatles.**_

**OH and since I missed the one for the last chapter, it was **

_**Love Will Tell Us Where to Go - Bridgit Mendler**_


End file.
